memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Enterprise (alternate reality)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was an alternate reality Federation ''Constitution''-class starship that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-23rd century. She was launched from San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth in 2258 as the Federation flagship. Service history The Enterprise was under construction around 2255 at the Riverside Shipyard, Iowa. The ship was launched into service from the San Francisco Fleet Yards. With the bulk of the fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, the Enterprise departed from Starbase 1. It was designated the Federation flagship upon its launch. The ship's planned maiden voyage in 2258, under the command of Christopher Pike, was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from Vulcan. Along with seven other starships to respond to the call, including the USS Farragut and USS Hood. However, its departure was delayed due to a pilot error and the ship arrived shortly after the rescue fleet had been destroyed by the Romulan mining ship Narada. The Enterprise proved to be no match for the technologically-advanced weapons of the Narada. Fortunately, Nero recognized the Enterprise as the vessel that Spock served on. He chose not to destroy the Enterprise to let Spock see the destruction of Vulcan. Enterprise found that it was unable to contact Starfleet or to begin evacuating the inhabitants of Vulcan, as the Narada's drill platform, while in operation, prevented communications and transporter use. After a sabotage of the drill platform, Nero launched a container of red matter into the planet core, which created a singularity that caused Vulcan to implode, along with all but 10,000 Vulcans. Following the destruction of Vulcan and the capture of Captain Pike, acting captain Spock intended to take the Enterprise to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet at the Laurentian system, but acting first officer James T. Kirk thought it better to attempt to stop Nero. Spock then marooned Kirk for mutiny on Delta Vega, but Kirk managed to beam back on with the help of Spock and Scotty. Spock was forced to resign his command to James T. Kirk according to Regulation 619, and the Enterprise reversed course in an attempt to intercept the Narada before it could strike Earth. Emerging from warp in the atmosphere of Titan, the Enterprise hid from the Narada's sensors using the magnetic distortion of Saturn's rings, while beaming Spock and Kirk aboard the Romulan ship before its drill could be ignited. However, the duo could not be rescued as the drill was ignited shortly after. Kirk and Spock then rescued Pike and "liberated" the Jellyfish, Spock using it to destroy the drill. Spock then warped to another part of the system, with Nero pursuing. Spock set a collision course, and Nero launched his remaining missiles to defend the Narada. The Enterprise then warped in, phasers blazing, destroying the missiles, and allowing Spock to continue. Shortly before impact, Spock, Kirk, and Pike were beamed out by the Enterprise. The impact ignited the red matter aboard the Jellyfish, creating a black hole which consumed the Narada. The Enterprise was nearly pulled into the black hole as well, but the ship was saved when the ship's warp core was ejected and detonated, the shock wave from the blast propelled the Enterprise to safety. Following the successful mission of the Enterprise, Pike was promoted to admiral, and James Kirk was assigned to command the Enterprise as his relief, with Spock as his first officer. Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships